Dumbledores Armee
by Smile in the shadows
Summary: Nach Dumbledores Tod wird der Orden des Phönix wieder einberufen. Doch welche Rolle spielt die DA im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wird sich Hogwarts erheben? Werden die tapferen Kämpfer des Orden des Phönix Voldemort zur Strecke bringen? Pairings R/H and several others not sure yet how they will be AU!


Dumbledores Armee

Prolog

Der Ligusterweg war pechschwarz. Die Nacht war erst vor einer halben Stunde hereingebrochen, doch wie fast immer in letzter Zeit, wurde auch der kleinste Schimmer Mondlicht spätestens vom Nebel verschluckt. Heute allerdings war es nicht nur das, ein Gewitter tobte über London, ein Gewitter, wie man es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Der Regen prasselte nur so auf den Boden, die schwarzen Wolken schienen unerschöpflich, vom Sternenhimmel keine Spur.

Das Flimmern der Fernsehgeräte drangen aus allen Häusern, wo die Familien gemütlich auf ihren Sofas saßen und sich Filme anschauten.  
Auch im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 saß eine Familie auf dem Sofa und schaute sich einen Film an. Dudley, der darauf bestanden hatte „Massaker und Blutbäder 2" anzuschauen, starrte gebannt auf den Fernseher während seine Mutter neben ihm der Ohnmacht bedrohlich nahe schien. Vernon Dursley, der nicht wirklich einen erlesenen Geschmack hatte wenn es um Filme ging, hatte irgendwie gefallen an der Schlachterei gefunden und saß da und aß Popcorn. Man könnte also fast sagen es war ein glücklicher Familienabend, auch im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.  
Tatsächlich jedoch gab es noch einen anderen Jungen in diesem Haus, den Neffen von Vernon und Petunia Dursley und den Cousin von Dudley.  
Harry Potter saß unter einer Überdachung in einem Liegestuhl, weit weg von irgendwelchen Blutbädern und hörte dem Trommeln der Regentropfen zu.  
Es war ein harter Sommer für ihn gewesen. Harry hatte mit dem Gedanken leben müssen, dass er fünf seiner besten Freunde in unmittelbare Todesgefahr gebracht, den Vater seines besten Freundes, und einen seiner engsten Vertrauten verloren hatte, als er den vollkommen verrückten Plan gefasst hatte, in das Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen, um seinen Paten zu retten. Was Harry damals nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass es Voldemort gewesen war, der ihn schon das ganze Jahr ins Ministerium hatte locken wollen, um an irgendeine Prophezeiung heranzukommen, die wohl irgendwie wichtig war.  
Der hirnlose Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung hatte dazu geführt, dass alle seiner Freunde ziemlich gravierend verletzt worden waren und er selbst wieder einmal Voldemort hatte gegenübertreten müssen.  
Doch das war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste gewesen, dachte Harry bitter, nein, als der Orden des Phönix dazugestoßen war, um den fünf Teenagern zu helfen, war Sirius von Bellatrix durch einen Fulgur-Fluch schwer verletzt worden (Der Fulgur-Fluch war eine fortgeschrittene Form des Stupors, der den Getroffenen jedoch nicht nur schockte, sondern im auch erhebliche Verbrennungen zufügte) und Arthur Weasley war Bellatrix nach- und direkt in einen Avada Kedavra hineingerannt, der eigentlich Neville gegolten hatte. Aber nicht, dass das schon genug wäre, nein, im abschließenden Kampf mit Voldemort war auch Dumbledore gefallen und hatte erst durch seinen Tod das Ministerium überzeugen können, dass der böseste Zauberer der Neuzeit zurückgekehrt war.  
Harry hatte drei Wochen kaum geschlafen, zu sehr hatte ihn das Wissen geplagt, dass er, und er alleine, Schuld am Tod zweier grossartiger Menschen war. Bis heute wusste er noch nicht, wie er Ron je wieder in die Augen schauen sollte, oder Ginny, oder Fred, oder George und ihm wurde Angst, wenn er sich die Szenerie vorstellte.  
Er hatte ihren Vater umgebracht, nun ja, vielleicht nicht direkt, aber so gut wie - Ron hatte ihm bis jetzt noch nicht geschrieben, was Harry nicht für ein gutes Zeichen hielt, ihm aber nicht verübeln konnte. Er hatte nur ein paar wenige Zeilen mit Hermine ausgetauscht, die im Moment Rons einzige Trostquelle war und ihre Ferien mit ihren Eltern bei den Weasleys verbrachte.  
Das was Hermine geschrieben hatte, hatte sich nicht wirklich gut angehört:  
„Scheint in Trauer zu ertrinkenw kann es ihm aber nicht verübeln. Wirklich sehr schlechter ZustandG Ginny nicht viel besser12" und „Jetzt schon zwei Monate TrauerWG Zustand leicht bessernd, aber immernoch erschreckend schlecht12" waren die erfreulichsten Nachrichten die Harry über Rons Zustand erhalten hatte, dachte Harry grimmig.  
Er musste Ron schreiben, das war ihm klar. Nur wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte und er hatte vor allem Angst was Ron antworten würde. Andererseits wusste er, wie gekränkt Ron sein würde, wenn er ihm noch länger keinen Brief schrieb und das zu Recht. „Morgen werde ich ihm schreiben," nahm sich Harry vor, als er einen kurzen Sprint durch den prasselnden Regen nahm und leise die Treppe hoch stieg, „und ich werde seine Antwort akzeptieren, egal, wie sie auch ausfallen wird".  
Er öffnete das Fenster um einen kleinen Spalt, legte sich ins Bett, hörte dem Donner und dem Prasseln des Regens zu und betete, dass Ron ihn nicht hasste.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem überraschendem Pochen an seiner Tür geweckt.  
„Ja?" fragte er schlaftrunken.  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Harry schaute zu seinem Schrecken in das Gesicht seiner Verwandlungslehrerin.  
„Professor McGonagall", keuchte er „was haben Sie denn hier zu suchen?" und biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Das war ein Bisschen harscher gewesen als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht -" stotterte er, wurde jedoch gleich wieder unterbrochen.  
„Kein Problem, Mr Potter. Ich weiß, dass mein Besuch etwas unerwartet kommt." meinte sie und lächelte leicht „Nun zu Ihrer Frage, ich bin hier, weil ich sie um einen Besuch in Hogwarts bitten möchte und dies nicht über eine Eule geschehen kann. Sie sollten außerdem Ron Weasley mitbringen, er wird von großem Nutzen sein. Hier, nehmen Sie diesen Portschlüssel. Wenn Sie ihn einmal mit dem Zauberstab antippen, schickt er Sie zum Fuchsbau, beim zweiten Mal nach Hogwarts vor das Eingangstor. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so kurz fassen muss, ich habe nicht viel Zeit."  
Harry nahm den Portschlüssel entgegen und war verwirrt. Was war so wichtig, dass es nicht über eine Eule gesagt werden konnte? Und wieso brauchte McGonagall unbedingt Ron? Er hatte noch nie besondere Fähigkeiten in irgendetwas gezeigt, oder?  
„Professor -?" begann er wieder.  
„Nicht hier, Mister Potter. Kommen Sie in mein Büro, heute um 12 Uhr und bringen Sie Mister Weasley mit." Dann wurde ihr Gesicht ein bisschen sanfter. „Mein Beileid Mister Potter", und mit einem Plopp war sie verschwunden.  
Harrys Magen schmerzte plötzlich, als hätte jemand einen Dolch reingerammt. Sie hatte Ron, Mister Weasley genannt. Gewiss, für sie war das wohl ganz normal, doch für Harry war nur Rons Vater Mister Weasley gewesen. Er verzog noch einmal das Gesicht, unterdrückten die Tränen die in ihm aufstiegen und ging langsam zur Treppe. Auf der obersten Treppe machte er wieder kehrt und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Er wollte die Dursleys jetzt nicht sehen. Es war zwar erst 8:30 Uhr, aber es konnte nie schaden ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit einzuberechnen, oder?  
Harry nahm den Portschlüssel und tippte nach einem letzten, kurzen Zögern darauf, irgendwann musste er ja mit Ron sprechen.  
Der Fuchsbau war noch im Tiefschlaf. In Rons Zimmer waren die Fenster noch verdeckt und auch in Ginnys Raum war nicht hineinzusehen.  
Harry Schritt langsam durch den Garten und sah sich um. Die Scheune, der wilde Garten, die vielen Stiefel, die herumstanden, der Obstgarten leicht oberhalb des Hauses - Er kannte hier zwar alles besser, als alles andere (mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Hogwarts), aber irgendwie kam es ihm fremd vor mit dem Wissen, dass ihn niemals mehr ein immerfröhlicher Mister Weasley nach irgendwelchen Muggelartefakten befragen würde.  
Harrys Augen brannten und er spürte, wie ihm zwei Tränen über die Wange liefen. Er wischte sie nicht weg, sondern trat durch die Vordertür und lauschte in die Stille hinein, alle schliefen noch.  
Harry sah sich um und ging dann langsam in Richtung Küche, denn wenn er jemanden antreffen würde, dann hier. Doch auch die Küche war leer.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss Harry etwas Essen zuzubereiten. Er wusste zwar, dass Mrs Weasley eine ausgezeichnete Köchin war, die beste, aber Hermines Briefen nach, ging es ihr auch nicht wirklich gut.  
Als zehn Minuten später Spiegeleier und Speck fröhlich in der Pfanne brutzelten, wurde Harry plötzlich bewusst, wie sehr Mr Weasleys Tod die Familie mitgenommen hatte und eine erneute Welle des Schuldgefühls drohte ihn zu ersticken. Die meisten Teller waren unbenutzt, die Küche staubig, es schien fast so, als ob Mrs Weasley nicht mal die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, das Haus sauber zu halten.  
„Mundis maximus" murmelte Harry und bewegte seinen Zauberstab in einer kleinen Kreisbewegung, ein Zauber den er gestern Nachmittag in einem Zauberkunstbuch gefunden hatte. Staunend betrachtete er das Ergebnis: Die Küche, die zuvor noch mit einer dünnen Schicht Staub überzogen gewesen war, war jetzt blitzblank, sogar das Geschirr funkelte wie neu gekauft.  
Harry lächelte leicht und drehte sich wieder zum Herd um, gab die Spiegeleier und Specktranchen auf einen Teller und deckte den Tisch für sieben Personen. Noch nie hatte es ihm so viel Spass gemacht, das Morgenessen zuzubereiten. Sicher, hatte er es nie verabscheut, als er es für die Dursleys hatte tun müssen, in den Jahren bevor er von Hogwarts erfahren hatte, aber es für jemanden zu tun, der ihm wirklich am Herzen lag war nochmal was komplett anderes.  
Als er das Brot geschnitten, die Gläser auf den Tisch schweben und den Krug mit Wasser gefüllt hatte, ging Harry leise zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hoch zu Rons Zimmer.  
Er zögerte kurz, öffnete die Tür und wünschte sich sofort er hätte es nicht getan. Rons Zimmer war das reinste Chaos, seine Sachen lagen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür wie schlecht es ihm ging. Gewiss, das Zimmer war nie sehr aufgeräumt, aber eindeutig mehr als es jetzt war. Als Harry sich weiter umschaute, musste er sich in die Hand beißen um nicht aufzuschreien. Hermine lag, offensichtlich nackt, umschlungen von Rons Arm neben ihm im Bett und starrte Harry geschockt an.  
Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Er hatte immer schon gewusst, dass Ron und Hermine starke Gefühle für einander hegten, aber er hatte nie – sie hatten doch etwa nicht – oder? Harrys Kopf rauchte, hatten Hermine und Ron - ? Es war ja ihre Sache, aber wenn sie zusammen waren, hätten sie zumindest etwas erwähnen können, schließlich war er ihr bester Freund! Oder dachte Ron vielleicht nicht mehr so? Hatte er Harry aufgegeben? Hasste er ihn?  
Harry öffnete verwirrt den Mund, doch Hermine schüttelte flehentlich den Kopf, deutete nach unten und hob fünf Finger – In fünf Minuten in der Küche.  
„Okay," flüsterte Harry, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. In der Küche angekommen, ließ er sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er hatte schon lange gewusst, dass eines Tages der Tag kommen würde, an dem Hermine und Ron in einem Bett aufwachen würden, aber dass dieser Tag so bald sein würde, und dass Harry die beiden dabei beobachtete war nicht unbedingt in seinen Gedanken vorgekommen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Okay, er hatte Hermine und Ron gesehen, das waren seine beiden besten Freunde, das war nicht ganz so schlimm, oder?  
Zwei Minuten später trudelte eine verlegene Hermine in die Küche ein. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie sah was Harry zubereitet hatte, umarmte ihn kurz und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Eine halbe Minute sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort.  
„Nun," begann Harry leicht errötend „entschuldige – ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass ich euch so dort vorfinden werde"  
Hermine wurde hochrot „Kein Problem – wie solltest du das auch wissen. Das war ja nicht irgendwie selbstverständlich."  
„Stimmt auch wieder." Harry zögerte kurz „Habt ihr -?"  
„Nein" - Harry atmete erleichtert auf - „nicht wirklich auf jeden Fall."  
„Okay -" begann er, wusste jedoch nicht wirklich, was zu sagen und brach mit einem verlegenen Schweigen ab, das Hermine freudig aufnahm.  
„Wie geht es hier?" nahm er schließlich den Faden wieder auf.  
„Nun" sagte sie schnell, dankbar, das Thema gewechselt zu haben. „Ron geht es wirklich besser seit ein paar Tagen, er ist auch einiges erwachsener geworden und versucht langsam wieder die Familie zu leiten, da Mrs Weasley nicht dazu in der Lage ist im Moment. Ginny geht es seit längerem besser. Sie ist in einem soliden Zustand, mag allerdings nicht viel aus ihrem Zimmer, zu viele Erinnerungen meint sie -"  
Harry schluckte schwer. Die Weasleys waren wirklich arm dran im Moment und es war einzig und alleine Harrys Schuld! Wieso war er nicht Bellatrix nachgerannt? Er hätte sie genauso gut verfolgen können!  
Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Niemand hier macht dir ein Vorwurf Harry!"  
„Sollten sie aber!"  
„Nein sollten sie nicht!" widersprach ihm eine Stimme von der Küchentür aus. „Harry!" Ginny flog ihm in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Als die Umarmung andauerte spürte Harry jedes einzelne Körperteil das Ginny an ihn presste und ihm wurde plötzlich heiß, als ihm klar wurde, dass Ginny eindeutig kein Mädchen mehr war.  
Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Harry, dass unser – unser Vater tot ist, ist schrecklich, aber niemand kann dir die Schuld geben, er ist aus freien Stücken ins Ministerium gegangen!"  
„Nur, weil ich so dumm war und in Voldemorts Falle getreten war!"  
„Viele sind in du-weisst-schon-wessen Fallen hineingerannt Harry! Sehr viele!"  
„Das rechtfertigt nicht, dass wir wegen mir zwei Kämpfer und großartige Menschen verloren haben!"

Ginny rollte die Augen und drehte sich von Harry ab in Richtung Hermine. „Und wie war gestern Abend?" fragte sie mit einem wissenden Unterton in der Stimme. Harry ärgerte sich, wieso konnte Ginny nicht einfach offen zugeben, dass sie wütend war auf ihn? Das war ganz natürlich! Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht glücklich die Person zu sehen, auch wenn sie es nicht extra getan hatte.  
Harry, in seinen Gedanken versunken merkte gar nicht, wie Ron in der Tür stand und ihn anstarrte. Er merkte nicht, wie er auf ihn zukam und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Erst, als er ihm praktisch ins Ohr schrie, wachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken auf und umarmte Ron.  
„Auch, wenn ich es schon mal gesagt haben: Mein Beileid nochmals!" sagte Harry und hoffte inständig Ron würde akzeptieren.  
„Danke" murmelte Ron und schaute ihn an. „Wieso tauchst so plötzlich hier auf? Hättest du das nicht ankündigen können? Dann wären wir ein bisschen früher aufgestanden!"  
„Kein Problem! Ich habe Frühstück gemacht -" begann er und sah erleichtert wie der Anblick von Spiegeleiern und Speck ein Lächeln auf Rons Lippen zauberte.  
Nachdem sie alle gefrühstückt hatten und Mrs Weasley unter großem hallo hereingekommen war, sich jedoch wieder schnell verabschiedet hatte, kam Harry plötzlich in den Sinn wieso er eigentlich hier war.  
„Ron? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte er und deutete zum Wohnzimmer.  
Ron warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu doch Harry nickte nur zur Tür.  
„Von mir aus."  
„Was ist los?" fragte Ron nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte „Harry wenn du mir jetzt eine Entschuldigungsrede hältst, wirst du das bereuen! Niemand hier beschuldigt dich, okay?"  
Harry schnaubte leicht genervt „Ja, das hat mir auch Ginny schon gesagt! Nein, ich komme mit einer Mitteilung von Professor McGonagall. Wir sollen in 10 Minuten bei ihr im Büro sein!"  
Ron schaute verdattert „In ihrem Büro, aber – wieso?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es muss wichtig sein, sie kam persönlich vorbei, weil sie es nicht per Eule schreiben konnte."  
„Muss wohl wirklich wichtig sein! Ich mache mich nur schnell parat."  
„Okay, Danke!"  
„Kein Problem, alles was unserer Sache hilft!"  
Harry musterte Ron erstaunt, als er die Treppe hochstieg. Er hatte noch nie ein solch erwachsenes Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Ron war wirklich älter geworden, Ron aber auch Harry selbst, wurde ihm plötzlich mit ein bisschen Stolz bewusst.  
„Was hattet ihr zu bereden?" fragte eine neugierige Stimme von der Küchentür aus. Hermine stand darin.  
„Kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, noch nicht!" er schaute sie entschuldigend an und hoffte sie würde verstehen.  
Harry sah nicht den leicht genervten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und auch nicht, wie Ginny ihr etwas zuflüsterte. Er sah nicht, wie Hermine nickte, murmelte „Außerdem haben wir doch alle unsere Geheimnisse, nicht wahr Ginny", ihr zuzwinkerte und disapparierte. Er bemerkte nicht, wie in der Winkelgasse eine Frau langsam wieder schwarzhaarig wurde, das Gesicht verzog und etwas von wegen Schlammblut murmelte, ausspuckte und mit der blonden Frau (die neben ihr auftauchte), in ein Haus marschierte. Er sah nicht, dass das braunhaarige und das rothaarige Mädchen, die mit einem Silencio belegt, an die Wand gefesselt waren.  
Er erfuhr nicht, wie die wirkliche Hermine vor Hass die Augen verengte und die wahre Ginny verzweifelt gegen ihre Fesseln zu kämpfen begann. Und er hörte nicht, wie die beiden Mädchen schliesßlich aufgaben und stumm unter dem höhnischen Gelächter von Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy zu weinen begannen.


End file.
